


See you Soon

by watashinomori



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Birdflash - Freeform, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watashinomori/pseuds/watashinomori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So you lost your trust,<br/>
And you never should have, you never should have,<br/>
But don't break your back,<br/>
If you ever see this,<br/>
Don't answer that</p><p>-<em>Coldplay</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	See you Soon

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how spies work. It's all romantic and cult and inside my poetic license. Enjoy ^^

He adjusted his lenses again. It would be a long day. The guy he was supposed to spy still didn't get home. An easy job to him. Hide in some roof, actually for this one he rented an apartment in the building right in front of it, with a bunch of provisions, point his lenses to some window and report everything. He was a super spy with no exciting job, hurray!!

He saw a movement at the front of the opposite building and took his binoculars to a quick glance. It was the old cat lady of this neighborhood bringing a new cat home. Cross that long day thing. This week would be like hell. For fun, he pointed his lenses to the cat lady flat to count the cats, first he wrote a random number on his notepad. At the end of the counting he got pretty close. Twenty and three cats. A movement on the flat he was supposed to be spying on, instead of counting cats, sent a shiver down his back.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” adjusting again, and again and again and again, his aim he peeked. “Come on, cuteness, don't close your drapes to me. Fuck! I need your face, sweetie! And please be cute!”

He always talked to the other person, a week alone in some flat having to watch every little thing that happened in some place trying to figure out if that guy or girl were really the ones they were suspecting was stressing. Spoiler alert, they usually weren't. He couldn't tell how many fruitless stakeouts he did. But did the boss listen to any of his advice? Spoiler alert, no. And he would always end up in some useless stakeout. At least he got laid sometimes. He wasn't a stalker, but if he already had to get some info on that person why not use to get laid.

Getting annoyed with non-open drapes he seriously considered trading to heat vision. But it wasn't wise to do it during the day when everything has been already hot.

“Come on, babe. Show me your face” asked. More to begged to any god real enough to listen. Apparently a redhead freckled god did listen and opened his own drapes. “Jackpot!”

Oh lord, he was cute. Zooming in he took a series of face shots to run some recognition program and get some data on that guy. See, he had to gather those info, it came even with his last visit to the dentist. Not his fault. He watched Cute Guy start to make some meal. Not a healthy one by the way. He would have to do some real scold on the guy when this stakeout ended. His laptop beeped announcing the end of facial recognition.

> **Name:** Wallace Rudolph West
> 
> **Age:** 24
> 
> **Occupation:** Student

And the list goes one. He spent some time analyzing it. His parents left him with his aunt and uncle, he coursed a good school, great grades on science. Did all advanced classes in science that someone could do. Ok, that fit the profile. But maybe just a coincidence. Keep going, know more about this dude. When thirteen he did get involved in some freak accident with a common chemistry kit, right before being expelled from home. Legally changed custody to his uncle and aunt. No known friends. No facebook page, or twitter or any kind of social network. Nothing but studies and home.

“Come on! When I find a cutie! He has to be a bad guy?” complained, spying on him washing dishes. “Why are you so alone?”

Wallace was an A student, top of his class, but it seemed really hard to him to get into one university, he got into some non-renowned college. A quick search told him it was a single building on some random corner of the city. A little more deep search told him most of their teachers had lost the teaching license. It was a hot mess. And was the best he could get. How?

He saw the cutest guy he ever put his eyes on sitting on his couch watching the news. He curled on his own couch hugging his knees and started to cry. Alone in the middle of the morning.

“What did happen to you?” he restarted the searching. Trying his best to not take his eyes from him. It was the saddest thing he ever saw.

West was a brilliant kid, apparently what he did was an explosive in his garage. Two liquid mixed and boom. The boy was seriously hurt. Third degree burns and almost a whole year in the hospital. After that he changed completely. He lost a year at school. His house and parents. It didn't affect his grades, but all the reports from the principal said he had lost all friends, his essays freaked the teachers out. He started to be bullied now he hadn't a group to protect himself. Beaten up, verbally abused, cast away. He stopped talking for a whole year after that.

His psychoanalyst reports said he was severely depressed, it said he refused to talk about his accident. And he could try again. Now he was living alone because his uncle and aunt had kids and they couldn't just move near the only place that accepted him. Again cast away. Wallace was all alone. In this college, he failed two whole periods and lots of assorted classes.

He looked to the boy and saw he was changing his clothes. He could see a strange scar. It wasn't properly a burn scar. Looked like those Lichtenberg figures, just a little more permanent. He heard being struck by lightning could trigger serious anxiety related problems and depression and all those stuff. But he never heard about Wallace being hit by a lightning.

The redhead dressed up and started to leave his place, like he wasn't crying his heart out just seconds ago.

“Tim, it's Dick. He's leaving. It's up to you, guys!” said softly to his comm.

“ _Got it. We'll follow him. Watch to see if someone comes to the place. Maybe a buyer. Also, we got the intel. He's probably our guy. Good work._ ”

“Sure...” Dick wasn't even a little happy with this job.

The rest of the day went by. No one passed by the place. He gathered more intel on the guy. Apparently, before the accident, he used to run. He was a sprinter with good chances to go Olympic one day. A lot has changed in his life since his running days.

“You don't seem dangerous. Why are we looking for you?” asked to his ID card photo.

When was almost seven o'clock Wallace got home.

“ _He's back. Nothing important during classes. He got into a small fight over a place in the cafeteria. Not that he started, by the way. Some jock, can I say jock? There's not even a gym at that place… well… some guy with some sport jacket pushed him because he wanted to sit on the table he was already sitting. It was ugly. But the dude even moved a finger. He received a punch in the middle of his face, shrugged, took his things and left. This really is our guy?_ ”

“Well, no one came to the place. Tim, who was the guy?”

“ _Wait a sec. I'll send you his info._ ”

“Tim… Why are we spying on him? He just looks like sad. Not evil” sighed.

“ _We doing because we were told so. Stop falling in love with targets, Grayson! Seriously. Did you observe him for how long? Three hours?_ ”

“It's not that. He doesn't look dangerous” looked at him while he was changing again. “I feel like I'm invading here.”

“ _Just do like you're told to. Please. No matter what happens here. It will not be your fault. Report any changes. Bye_ ” and the line was mute.

Wallace went to eat again. He ate and watched tv. He cried again. When was really late, he went sleep. Closed his drapes, Dick changed to heat vision, and slept peacefully all night. West woke really early. Dick was awake all night, not his first time, but Jason would replace him during this day, his boss couldn't afford any mistake for lack of sleep. He saw at least Wallace leaving for a morning run.

“Tim! Tim! He's leaving. He's running” warned. “I'm following him!”

“ _Wait! What? We got people to do that. Stay in your position! Are you crazy?_ ”

“Let me do it! I can do it!”

“ _For fuck sake, Dick! No! Stay there. We need you to watch the place not the cute dude! Steph's on his heel already_.”

 _“Copy that, boss. At his heel, right beneath his cute ass!_ ”

“ _Less the sass, Steph. But did you hear it? We already got someone to follow him._ ”

Sighing, he waited for his return. When he did a blonde was behind him, she spotted his window and winked. Stephanie did those small things that could always jeopardize a mission and never even once she accomplished that. Wallace was in a blink on his own apartment. He undressed way too quickly and hit the showers. He really wished for x-ray vision.

“We got this stuff on tape?”

“I won't send you his dick pictures, you pervert” Jason was behind him, stepping on a cigarette butt. “My turn. What did you get on this dude?”

“Nothing much. He's good in science and is alone.”

“Works for me. Now hit the bed. If you really want some redhead making you crazy, I can call Roy! He makes me want to shoot him” and smiled.

He couldn't sleep. He spent his resting time researching more about the guy. It came almost to the point where there was nowhere else to look.

 

That was pretty much all the week. Except for one or another small occurrence. Like waking late at night to buy some junky food. He was mesmerized with Wally. Came to the point of hanging out of the building during his free time to try to see him close. His heart was pounding like crazy, it felt like a thirteen year old girl stalking her crush. They'd crossed eyes for a second and then Dick had to run back to his flat otherwise he would faint.

It was on the last night, when he was happily packing up his stuff. A whole week and no evidence were usually a bad week, but this time he was happy. Dick was alone. He glanced through his lenses and saw a guy ringing to Wally's.

“Guys” said to the comm. “I'm seeing someone.”

“ _Please, details, Grayson. Is she cute?_ ”

“Not that, Damian. I see someone ringingtarget's apartment. I'm closing in, try to get an info” he zoomed and sent a picture to headquarters while resetting the whole equipment.

“ _It's Eobard Thawne. His physics teacher. Probably the guy is up for private lessons. If you know what I mean_ ” a giggle was heard.

“He's not like that!” sighed. “He isn't” said softly more to himself than to Damian. Wally went around closing his drapes and dimming the lights. “He can't be.”

“ _T_ _he guy has a hot date. Stop pe_ _e_ _king, Grayson. You look like a pervert!_ ”

Ignoring his advice he changed to heat vision. The man entered his flat, sitting at his couch. He turned on the bugs. After the interference sound settled, he heard:

“ **It's really unusual for you, to seek me this late, Thawne.** ”

“ **I was in need. Come here, boy!** ” he tapped at his side.

“ **That's not funny. What do you want? I don't want you here more than necessary** ” he walked to the couch sitting beside his teacher.

" **Kid! Come on! I know you love me!** ”

“ _Hot date, Grayson. Let it go!_ ”

“ **I brought you a package!** ”

“ _If you know what I mean!_ ” Damian completed.

The man raised his hand pointing to the door. Wally stood up and walked to his door. A cold package was sitting there. Too cold. It was dark, dark as if you opened up the fridge. Wally opened it and went even darker.

“ _What the hell is that?_ ” Damian exclaimed. He heard a buzz in the comm.

“ _Drake here._ _Damian told me something happened_ ” came the voice of Tim.

“Sending the images” he broadcast to Tim too. He made a noise affirming he got the images. Something beeped at the background.

“ _He's our guy. Thawne, I mean. If the boy is together with him we'll need to stop him too. We're moving. Good work, Grayson_ ” Dick couldn't feel good about it.

He saw Thawne leaving. Tim and the others intercepted him on his way out. They threw the man inside a van and left. Stephanie and Cassandra were going up. He felt some urge. He couldn't rationally explain his next move.

 

“Hello?”

“ _Don't answer your door_ ” as the strange voice said that his doorbell rung. “ _Don't! Listen to me. I do believe in you. I'm on your side!_ ”

“Who the hell are you? How did you have my number?”

“ _Doesn't matter. They will come in anytime now. Go to your bedroom window and leave it open!_ ”

A loud bang on his door made him run to his room. Closing his door behind him. He was breathless and scared.

“[..] _u there? Wally? Answer!_ ”

“I'm here. What's happening?” he should be crazy. Listening to the voice of a stranger.

“ _It's not you. It's Thawne. I can't believe you're a bad guy. I'm extracting you. Leave your window open. I'll see you soon!_ ”

Wallace heard two loud noises. One outside his window, he ran to open it, and his front door going down. A man appeared at his window and raised a hand.

“Come with me. Before they get here” Wallace was hyperventilating. That was insane.

“I don't even know you!”

“We don't have time. COME!” Wally ran to him. The man held his waist and jumped.

While they were falling, he shot something and they were swinging between the buildings of the city. He landed on some roof retracting the rope of his grappling gun. Wally tried to get away from the man, but they hadn't that much of space.

“Calm down. Please” he asked softly.

“Who are you? Who were those people knocking down my door? WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?”

“You're hyperventilating! Breathe first. I'll answer everything. Just breathe!” Wally fell down on his knees trying to control his breathing. The man came to him, kneeling before him, holding his hands.

“I'm Richard. I was spying on you” Wally widened his eyes in surprise. “The agency I work for got a denounce about you and I was in the team investigating. Those were my coworkers. We got nothing on you until Thawne arrived. But I doubt you are really involved with him. We attacked as soon as he left. I'm pretty much sure if we search we'll find the proof you're innocent!”

“I'm not!”

“What?”

“I'm not. I know the things Professor Thawne does. I was helping him! He helped to get revenge!”

“Revenge? Revenge on what?”

“My parents. They left me! I was hurt! I needed them! And Rudolph was planning on suing Uncle B because he said he took me without his approval! I want to destroy him! I want to make him lose everything just as I did!”

“THAWNE IS A TERRORRIST! Did you help him explode buildings so you can get revenge?”

“NO! I never meddled with explosives! I was helping him with some kind illegal physics experimentation” he was getting really scared. “He couldn't do them anymore because he lost his license.”

“Let's both calm down. Ok? If you didn't meddle with explosives, how did he help your revenge?”

“He knew someone in Rudolph's office. He told me he could get him fired and never got a job again. Oh god! Did I help him to kill people?”

“There's a chance” Wally started to cry. “Calm down. Please. I want to help you! Okay? Let's go to my place. I'll talk to my superior and I'll get you free. But let's leave this open space.”

Dick helped him stand. Took his waist and downed both of them. They got in a cab. When sitting there in a calm way, hearing that stranger small talk with the taxi driver, he felt so tired he fell asleep. He woke up on his arms, being taken out from the cab. Richard smiled to him and let him stand on his own feet.

“Welcome back to Earth, princess. You worried me” he led him to an old looking building.

“Even my place looks better!”

“Shut up, cuteness! This is a hideout. Only place the guys didn't bug yet!” opened an iron gate with a loud noise.

They took the stairs to the fourth floor. Dick opened the door and he entered. The brunette disappeared in the kitchen. He came back with a glass of water. Wally swallowed everything. He couldn't care less about what that dude was planning to do to him. It was hard to believe this was happening.

“What was that package he brought to you?” Dick asked, running a hand through his hair.

“It was a fluid. He wanted to research some fluid dynamics. It was a chemical that usually boils at ambient temperature. So it has to be too cold. I… I can't remember what chemical was. But it was harmless. I always thought they were harmless. I never… I never thought he would use those things to do evil. I think it was bad things like tax evasion, not terrorism” he started to cry. “Am I responsible for people's death? Did I do things that killed someone?”

“Wally...” he was hugged. Wally dropped the glass that broke. He hugged him back. “You aren't guilty. You didn't know.”

“He had lost his license!” he sniffed. “I… I thought he had just angered some guy and whatever. I didn't think he was a criminal!”

“No one knew. Even we couldn't find that at the first look. It took a time to find something linking him to terrorism. Look, you are innocent. You never killed anyone. Fuck! Guys punch you in the face and you don't punch them back!” Dick squeezed him. “You are amazing.”

Wally looked up, meeting his eyes. He smiled softly.

“You talk like you know me” they were too close, but he couldn't back away.

“Well, I spent the last week digging your whole life. So I kinda know. Sorry, by the way” he ran his fingers through the red hair.

“For what?” that was way too comfortable to be with a stranger. He knew better than blink his big green eyes to a complete stranger.

“I hacked your computer, spied on you, god… I even hacked your whole family computers. Did you know your uncle has a thing for Hentai? I mean… tentacles and all…”

“I liked better when I didn't” they laughed. Wally bent and kissed him. He didn't think, he just did. He was stressed, scared and terrified. That was a great way out. If the guy didn't push him away.

“No” he said. Wally blushed. What the hell did he just do? “Don't get me wrong. I really want this. You are dazzling! But I won't take advantage of your frail state, okay?” hugged him again caressing his head.

“Sorry… I don't…”

“I know. It was because of the shock or just because I'm too awesome for you to handle. We'll decide later” he laughed again. “For now let's rest. I'll take care of the guys searching for you.”

Wally was taken to a bedroom that hasn't been used in a long time. There were spider webs and dust. Dick took the sheets away and gave him new ones. He sat by the edge and waited him to fall asleep. It didn't take long to the redhead to doze off. Woke up later, hassled by all that dust, and heard Dick's voice from the living room.

“Please, Bruce. Return my calls. I'm desperate here. The guy is fine, I swear. And has nothing to do with my thing for redheads. Please. For me, dad. Bye” he sighed. “Yeah… nothing to do with my thing for redheads… Wish I could say that to myself” he heard the muffled sound of a body hitting the couch. “Damn, why is he so pretty?” Wally rose and walked into the room.

“Who are you talking to? Or about?” asked softly.

“Wally?! Sorry, did I wake you up?”

“Nope, all this dirt in the air did the job” he sat at the of the couch, looking back to him. “Do you have a thing for redheads?”

“Yeeeeah…” he threw his arms on his face and sighed again.

“And am I so pretty?” he was laughing a little.

“Especially when you smile like that. Thank all the gods, I never saw you smiling before… Or I would have thrown this whole investigation away and we never would caught Thawne… Why are you so lonely?” he talked the last sentence under his breath.

“What?” Wallace led his hand to Dick's stomach, just leaving it there for a while.

“Nothing” he smiled. “It's just… Why is someone so amazing and cute and pretty and smart and lovely and red so lonely? If I knew you I would never let you go” he raised a hand to touch his face. “Hey, are you virgin?”

“WHAT?!” Dick laughed.

“Sorry, I should have some boundaries. But I meant it. You are great! You should be at Harvard or Caltech or MIT or any college that you applied before.”

“What the hell you don't know about me?”

“What's your favorite color?” he shrugged. “Why aren't you freaking out? I thought you would hate me right now.”

“You were just doing your job. You caught a terrorist, didn't you?”

“Yeah, I just did” he smiled proudly.

“Yellow” answered.

“I guessed right, mister yellow pants” Wally blushed again. “Look, everything may be crazy right now, but I'll fix it. And you should be more open. You are talking to me! You can be able to talk to others too!”

Wallace froze. He really was talking to him. He didn't stutter or panic. He was keeping a normal conversation. Fuck, he even kissed the guy. He never had kissed someone before. And there he was, sitting at the edge of his sofa, stroking his belly gently, letting him caress his face. He was calmer than he ever was and the world was crumbling down on him.

“You're different” said at last.

“How?”

“You're not real. This is all the weirdest dream I ever had and soon enough we'll be having sex to prove me right. It's a dream. Dreams always ends in sex” Dick cackled. It was an amazing sound.

“I think I would never hope for something to be a dream as I am hoping now. Because I sure want this to end up in sex!” his fingers traced his lips. “But I promised you I wouldn't take advantage. So, unfortunately for both of us this is real as shit.”

“I don't like shit” Wally leaned over him and kissed him again.

Yeah, that could really just be a dream, so why not enjoy it?

“I have a limit, you know?”

“How close am I from it?” whispered against his lips.

“Too close” he whispered back enraptured. “Way too close.”

They closed their eyes. Wally let his hand wander under his shirt. Dick slid his hand to his nape and pulled him down. They kissed. Dick licked his lips, biting his lower lip, sliding his tongue inside his mouth. Wally tried his best to copy his moves. The other man lifted his body and pinned him down. A hand played with his waistband. He bit his own lower lip to hold a moan. A soft romantic ballad was playing in the background. He knew this was his first time, but hearing a song in the background?

“Fuck, it's Bruce. I need to get that!” they parted and Dick took his cell phone to his ear. “What? No! I wasn't! This has nothing to do with that! Listen Bruce, he IS innocent. No, you can't talk to him. Because I know you!” he stood up and left the living room.

Wallace sat up and sighed. For a second he had forgotten the mess he was. He glanced the guy, way more composed than he was and that didn't add anything to his pride. Richard was beautiful. Blushing, he remembered the things he said to him. ' _Not the better time to be enamored_ '. He came back, smiling guiltily.

“Sorry about that. But, uh… Bruce will do a deeper search on Thawne and any possibility of linking that to you. He said I should keep an eye on you just to be sure” sat beside him.

“Will you do it?” Wally was feeling tired again. A yawn escaped.

“Yeah, I will. Sorry” he touched his face and gave a small smile.

“What if does he conclude I'm a killer?”

“Doubt that. You aren't” he pulled Wally to rest on his shoulder. “At least, we can move to some more liveable place now. Sleep a little and tomorrow we'll leave” placed a fast kiss on the top of his head. “I'll protect you!”

 

Wally opened his eyes and saw the sleeping face of a stranger. During the time prior a panic attack, he recalled the last night and blushed. ' _Are you seriously sparing more time thinking about sex than about this situation? What are you? Fifteen?_ '. He snuggled a little more in the warmth of the other body. Dick woke up, startled. Hugged him back nuzzling his hair.

“You're taller than me. I should be the one being cuddled!” he fake complained.

“You're more experienced. Last time I cuddled I was still in my parents' home” Dick squeezed him. “I'm hungry!” and the weird cackle was there again.

“Really? Did you wake me up to cook for you?”

“Noooooooooooooooooooooooooope… yes?” they laughed. “Richard?” called him softly when all laughter died.

“Call me Dick” caressed his hair and rubbed his back.

“I'm scared. What is going to happen? Fuck, I don't even know why I'm so okay with all of this!” he felt his throat closing and his eyes burning.

“Everything will be fine. I promise you” he kissed him lightly. “Let's find some food for you.”

“No, let's stay here!” suddenly it felt like the world would come to an end if they leave that couch.

“But you're hungry” he insisted.

“I will be fine! I… do you know when was the last time I had some human contact? Real one like this. I was too lonely for too long” hid his face on his chest crying. “Let me have a little more of this.”

Dick pulled his face up and kissed him. Moving over him and taking his shirt in the process. He was asking sorry. For not being able to keep his cool, for not giving him space, for taking advantage. Wally only muttered back ' _I want this_ '. They touched each other bodies. Wallace rose a knee between his thighs and rubbed against his hard on, he was rewarded with a surprised trembling from the other. Dick's moans started to be too breathless and too repeated. Sometimes he even forgot to caress Wally back. The redhead was ecstatic watching as the other ground his hips against his leg. He wasn't expecting when Richard bit his ribs and came.

“Sorry… This whole week built me up a little bit.”

He slid away, falling on the floor. Wally was about to complain about his own state when the brunette grabbed his leg making him to sit up. He pulled his pants down and without a warning put him whole in his mouth. Wally threw his back against the couch too pleasured to even make a sound. As the other man sucked him up, caressing his shaft with his tongue, putting some pressure in certain points, licking others, Wally was getting too close to his climax. It didn't take too long for him to be done. Actually, he was very proud of how long he resisted to his first time. He came inside Dick's mouth, groaning between his teeth.

“You taste good” Dick said, smiling sultry. “Thank you for the meal” and winked.

Wallace was bright red. Picked up his clothes and ran to the bathroom.

 

“I had thought this had nothing to do with your thing for redheads” a man was standing in the front door, he had a stern look in his face.

“It doesn't” answered. Sitting straight and frowning at him. “What are you doing here and for how long have you been there?”

“Long enough, but thankfully not that enough” walked to the young man. “I came to talk with the boy” Dick opened his mouth to protest. “I'll decide if my interference it was or it wasn't needed. How long do you think he will take in the bathroom?”

“A while” pouted. “He is embarrassed and we just had sex. So...”

“I should start a new policy about doing targets. What about your safety?” he had his arms crossed and squeezed his eyes, his tone lowed a little and Dick was frantically scared.

“Bruce, I'll be fine. How did you find this place?” change the subject. And the man laughed. It was a very weird sound.

The door of the bathroom opened after almost half of an hour. Dick smiled to the redhead that gave a frightened look to the man standing in the middle of the living room. Bruce walked towards him, holding his face with one hand, scrutinizing. Wally let his jaw drop and his breathing started to gasp. He desperately gazed towards Dick begging for help. Bruce noticed that.

“Leave the room. I won't let you be his crutch. I'll interrogate him now and then, if I'm satisfied with his answers, you both will be free to go” Dick tried to protest, again in vain.

He left the building. He could just wait in another room, but he was too nervous to handle that. So he exited and waited. It was a cold morning that would give him some sense, probably. Sighing, he waited for the longest hour of his life. He couldn't explain, but suddenly Wally was way too important to him and that feeling was overwhelming. The way he was fragile was cute and endearing, and the way he smiled for the first time for him. Dick could hold that memory and march to the sunset happily. No matter how Dick tried to put his thoughts together, he always wandered, thinking something about the redhead.

He was in love before and wasn't even close to this. He thought he would marry Barbara for a long time and even so it wasn't like this. Even Kori couldn't drive him insane to the point of coming from dry humping. He blushed, remembering he still was wearing his dirtied pants. He leaned against the wall thinking this was an amazing time to start smoking. The loud gate opened and Bruce appeared, accompanied by a trembling and teary Wallace West. Dick run to the redhead and hugged him. Kissing his nose sweetly.

“This boy is innocent. And I probably will kill Thawne. Go settle him back in his home. There are things he said to me, I'll add to the investigation. And you dismissed by the way. You are too involved to be in this case” he tapped his back and left.

“C-can I go ba-back home?”

“Yes, Wally” Dick smiled to him, placing a kiss on his eye. “I'll take you home, just let me hit the shower. I'll be quick” said sweetly.

They went back upstairs and he ran to the bathroom. He showered the fastest that he could and dressed a spare clothes he left at all of his hideouts. He went to the living room to find Wally curled on the couch staring at the wall, pretty much like he saw him doing all that week. He sat beside him putting an arm around him.

“A penny for your thoughts” said softly.

“Every morning I wonder what I should have done differently. What could I had done to my parents to like me” Wally let himself be comforted. “Rudolph never liked me. And Mom… Mom never cared about me… If my parents whom everyone expected to unconditional love me couldn't do how can I expect to be loved?”

“Your uncle and aunt seem to love you” answered.

“That was before, before they had their own kids. When the twins were born I realized they never looked to me like they did with them. And they never will. And it's not their fault. How can someone love another person' son like their own?” he cried. “I wasn't meant to be loved, Dick. And now this whole thing is over you will go back to your life and I will go back to the hell I shouldn't have hoped to leave.”

“Fuck, Wally. I won't leave you. Do you think this whole thing meant nothing to me?”

“I didn't say that. But let's be honest. This was a single day or week for you. Do you really think that in a few years you will remember this? Can you seriously promise that?”

That was true. And hit him like a lightning. Wally was right. No matter how overwhelming this feeling was he just felt it for one week. He didn't live in this town, he didn't work there. He would end up going back to his life and this would be a week he would always remember and treasure but just a week.

“I can't” he said at the end.

“You see. For me this was a hope I didn't ask for. I was fine never knowing this kind of feelings. I was fine just feeling lonely, but never knowing what felt the other side. Now I have to struggle with this. Now I know what to want. And it hurts!”

Dick held him closer and kissed him.

“So let's make last more than a week. It will be a little hard at first. But we can make it work. Sure, I don't live here, but I have about two hideouts at the town, including this one. I can move in, change jobs and everything” Wally stared at him like a new head was growing on his shoulders.

“Are you seriously considering changing your whole life for someone you just met a week ago?”

“Aren't you?” he asked. “Aren't you tired of crying every morning? Aren't you tired of coming back to an empty house? To feel like you don't matter to this world? That you never will be so good as a real son? That no matter how good you behave you will never EVER hear him say ' _that's my son!_ ' like he easily say to his kid?” he cried.

“This isn't just about me, is it?” sweetly stroke his face.

“My parents died when I was young” admitted. “Bruce adopted me. But it never felt quite home. When Damian came along I was cast away. The small place I had conquered was suddenly not mine anymore… I… I left home...” looked in Wally's eyes. “I always had to prove myself at the parties, at missions, at school. But Damian… a look at him and everyone knew who his father was. Bruce always was proud of him. He is his son without effort. And no matter how I try to pretend, I will never be!” he cried hard being comforted by the redhead.

Wally kept him in his arms.

“You're tired of this as well” said softly to him.

“I am. I'm tired of putting so much effort to be liked. With you felt natural” sat cleaning his eyes. “I want this. I really want. To be longed and treasured. To be seduced instead the only one seducing. I never felt like this before, you know. And I almost asked some girl to marry me” smiled.

“Dick…”

“I want to be with you. So please… give me a chance!”

Wally locked their eyes together, he never thought one day he would find someone like him. Now it made sense why he felt comfortable with him. Dick was lonelier than he let it out. He was constantly seeking for approval, to the point of ignoring himself. He was a kindred spirit. Richard hid himself in the crowd while Wallace preferred inside four walls.

“I…”

“Come live with me. Forget your school, I can put you in some way better place, somewhere that matches your intelligence. Please! I don't want to be abandoned again” begged. Wally kissed him deeply.

He knew they just found a new way to hide. But it was a good way, and for the first time he wouldn't be alone.

“I don't want to be alone too” whispered, not caring about what the future could bring.


End file.
